


Pretty Face

by Thoobn



Category: Karanduun, Karanduun (Bonepickers), Karanduun (Sitan Hunters)
Genre: Afterglow, Body Horror, Drabble, Fantasizing, Knifeplay, Masturbation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoobn/pseuds/Thoobn
Summary: Andrade has a pretty face.
Relationships: Andrade/Suwail





	Pretty Face

“Have you told them yet, Infante?”

Suwail would be angered by those words were it not for the beautiful visage that uttered them. The perfectly delicate, yet harsh features of Andrade’s face only made him more curious. After all, Suwail knows a sitan’s face when he sees one.

The sitan hunter’s hand travels from his chest downward as he envisions himself holding Andrade’s countenance and moving it downwards, towards his core. He imagines grabbing a fistful of Andrade’s hair and shoving his cock down the mysterious man’s throat. Suwail begins thrusting, stroking his dick all the while he pretends it’s Andrade’s tongue massaging his length. It doesn’t take long before his pace becomes frantic, and the prince sees himself blowing his load inside his contact’s mouth.

Suwail would then take his bolos and take that pretty face for himself. Beginning by decapitating him, the prince would then carefully peel the flesh off the bones. He would gouge the eyes out, cut the tongue, and make sure the brain was neatly carved off the skull. Suwail would apply poultices to preserve the flesh, and make a mask for himself, using the cranium as support. He would then truly become Andrade Bantugan, lord of Malate, and be able to afford to do what he pleases.

It’s a lie as pretty as that face of his, but one day, it will be true.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry.


End file.
